


Regrets

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [3]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Cooper grieves over the deaths of Abigail and Hannah Sully, and regrets not having had the skills needed to save their lives. This is the 3rd story in my 'Moments in Time' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

1865

Charlotte Cooper left the cemetery with a heavy heart. Funerals were always a sad affair, but Abigail Sully’s was particularly hard for her. She had become especially close to the younger woman over the course of her pregnancy. Abigail’s joy over becoming a mother was infectious, and the two women had spent many hours together fashioning clothes and other items in anticipation of the Sully baby’s impending arrival. 

Abigail’s pregnancy was uneventful. She glowed with health through its duration and it had given Charlotte hopes that the delivers would be an easy one. At first, everything seemed to be going well, but then Abigail began finding it difficult to breathe, as her labor continued. Her lips began to take on a blue tinge, and both Charlotte and Sully had made the decision to take Abigail to Denver where the closest doctor was available. 

Abigail died before they could reach Denver. She lived barely long enough to deliver her tiny, stillborn daughter, before she joined Hannah in death. 

Sully was beside himself with grief. The quiet, soft-spoken younger man was devastated and she felt his grief keenly. Sully held a special place in her heart. Ever since her no good husband had abandoned her and their three children for parts unknown, Sully had been providing food for them every week. He helped her older son Matthew with repairs around the boarding house, brought trinkets and candy for the Colleen and Brian to enjoy, and had made it clear to all her male boarders that if they treated her with anything less than the utmost respect, they would have to deal with him. 

She owed him so much and she had failed him so badly. She didn’t know how he was ever going to forgive her for not saving Abigail and Hannah. Tears flooded her eyes and a sob escaped before she could stop it. 

“Ma, are you okay?” 

Matthew’s voice broke through her troubled thoughts. She blinked back the tears and became aware of two things at once: She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she’d stopped walking, and she had the attention of not only her three children, but several townspeople. Charlotte felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. 

“I’m fine,” she hastily swept a hand across her eyes to wipe away any moisture and smiled reassuringly at Matthew. When he looked unconvinced she added, “I will be fine. C’mon, we best get on home. There are chores to be doing before suppertime.” 

Charlotte squared her shoulders, lifted her head, and started walking toward the boarding house, with Brian in tow. Matthew and Colleen exchanged concerned looks before falling into step behind their ma and younger brother. Neither of them was convinced that their ma was as ‘fine’ as she claimed


End file.
